Explorers of Sky: Team Aura Blaze
by Ares98
Summary: Vulpix finally realizes that she is in love with her partner, Riolu. But does Riolu love her? And then something happens at the guild! Read to find out! R&R!
1. Riolu

_I-I always did love him, ever since he agreed to form an exploration team with me on the beach years ago. A-and he always told me, never give up. Once he disappeared, I was so lonely. I didn't want to do anything. I remember it so clearly…_

_We were heading home, and he stopped walking. I turned around, and I saw a bright light surrounding him. I wasn't sure what was going on at first. I went up to him, and he told me that it was time to disappear. I saw the light getting brighter._

"_Vulpix, I, I will never forget you,"_

_I hugged Riolu tightly, and my eyes were filled with tears._

"_Riolu, what's going on? What's happening?"_

_Riolu wrapped his arms around my back._

"_Don't ever forget…"_

_I was crying so much. I wanted to kiss him…but I didn't. We hugged each other tightly._

"_Please Riolu…"_

_There was so much light. Riolu started to fade. I could see right through him._

"_Don't ever forget…"_

"_Riolu…"_

_Soon after that, he disappeared._

"_No…"_

_I fell on the ground, weeping._

"_Riolu!"_

* * *

><p><em>And when I came back to the guild, everyone tried to cheer me up.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"<em>

_Everyone went to work._

_I was about to go upstairs until,_

"_Vulpix!"_

"_Oh, yes Chatot?"_

_He stared at me for a really long time. I started to tear up. I knew what he was going to say._

"_Will you be alright today Vulpix?"_

_I started to cry._

"_Oh, Chatot…"_

* * *

><p><em>Life was hard. But my life changed when I was at the beach that one day.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I saw Riolu appearing.<em>

_I slowly walked a few steps forward._

_He smiled._

_I couldn't help it. I ran towards him and we both hugged each other tightly._

"_Vulpix…"_

"_Oh Riolu!"_

* * *

><p><em>He means everything to me. With out him…I'm nothing. I-I love him. So much. The only problem is that…Riolu was once human. He has been a Pokemon, for a few years now. But, is it unnatural for me to love him? And most importantly…does he love me?<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Riolu asked.<p>

"Yeah…I'll miss you," Vulpix said sadly.

"I'll miss you too."

Riolu had to do a special mission, and only the team leader was allowed in the dungeon.

"When will you come back?"

"I'll come back in about a week,"

"Oh…"

This was a very special mission. It would have usually taken about two months to do this, but it was Riolu. He's able to cross three mountains and two valleys in a single night.

The two were silent.

Vulpix wanted to hug him goodbye, but she didn't have the guts.

"Well, goodbye Vulpix."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me if you like it or not! Thanks! :)**


	2. Truth or Dare

Vulpix sighed. It was going to be a long, boring week. She headed back to the guild.

Vulpix went to the first floor. There were a few exploration teams looking at the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw Notice Board, but Chimecho wasn't there.

Chimecho usually works on the first floor, so Vulpix decided to go downstairs to see if anything was happening.

* * *

><p>Croagunk was in his Swap Shop, Loudred and Diglett was at the Sentry Post, Corphish, Bidoof and Dugtrio was working on some other things, and Chatot was looking over some papers. But where were Chimecho and Sunflora?<p>

Vulpix went through the hallway, and peeked in their room.

They weren't there. Vulpix went to her old room.

* * *

><p>"Oh hello Vulpix!" Chimecho said cheerfully.<p>

"Hey Vulpix! What's up?" Sunflora asked.

"Oh nothing. What are you guys doing?"

"Playing _Truth or Dare._"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah! Want to join us?" asked Chimecho.

"Sure!"

Vulpix sat in between Sunflora and Chimecho.

"Before we play, you have to promise us something."

"What's that?" asked Vulpix.

"If you are given a question, do you promise that you will only speak the truth?" Sunflora asked.

"Of course!"

"Good!" Chimecho said with a smile.

"And if you are given a dare, do you promise that you will not chicken out?"

"Umm…yes. I promise."

"Alright! Let's play! I'll go first!"

"Ok then…Truth or Dare?"

"…Dare!"

"Ok, I dare you to…take one of Guildmaster's Perfect Apples!" Sunflora said.

"That's easy!"

"Are you really going to do that Chimecho?" Vulpix asked.

"Of course!"

"Make sure Chatot doesn't see you!"

"Don't worry!"

* * *

><p>Chimecho went through the hallway, and sneaked into the Guildmaster's chamber. Sunflora and Vulpix hid and watched.<p>

"Hello Chimecho!" Wigglytuff said joyfully.

"Hello Guildmaster!"

"What brings you here?"

"Um, well, I just wanted to…OH MY GOSH! GUILDMASTER! LOOK! BEHIND YOU!"

"What? Where?"

Wigglytuff turned around.

Chimecho quickly took one of the Perfect Apples and hid it behind her back.

"What was that Chimecho?"

"OH! I must be seeing things! Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

Chimecho slowly backed up until she was out of his chamber.

The three went back in the room.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Vulpix asked.

"It was easy!"

"What should we do with it?"

Chimecho then cut the Perfect Apple into thirds and offered it to Sunflora and Vulpix. The three ate the apple slices happily.

"Ok Sunflora, your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright then, I dare you to…write a love note to Bidoof, and say that it was from…Loudred!"

"Piece a cake!"

Sunflora grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

* * *

><p>"There! All done!"<p>

"Let's see it!"

_Dear Bidoof,_

_ I'm to shy to say this in person, but you mean everything to me. You're so brave and strong, and I love your smile! I must know do you love me? I love you with all my heart!_

_-Loudred._

"Awesome!"

"Quickly Sunflora! Bidoof's coming!"

Sunflora grabbed the note, ran into Bidoof's room, placed it on his bed, and then the three hid.

"Oh wait guys! I have to get something in my room!" said Bidoof.

The three watched. Bidoof entered his room.

"Let's see…now where did I put it? Huh? What's this?"

Bidoof grabbed the note and started to read it.

"…HUH?"

His face turned pink. The three giggled.

He left his room with the note in his hand, and went to Loudred.

"Uh, Loudred?"

"WHAT?"

"Look, you're a good friend and all, yup, but you see, I'm not interested in you."

"WHAT?"

Loudred saw the note in Bidoof's hand.

"WHAT'S THIS?"

He took the note and started to read it.

"WH-WHAT? I DIDN'T WRITE THIS!"

"Uh, uh oh…"

The three burst into laughter.

"Hilarious! Did you see the look on Loudred's face? So funny!"

"This is so much fun guys!"

"Yeah! Say, whose turn is it now?"

"Mine!"

"Ok, let's go in the room first."

* * *

><p>"Ok Vulpix, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"<p>

"Umm…Dare?"

"Ok, uh…"

Cimecho and Sunflora turned away from Vulpix and they whispered to each other. Vulpix waited patiently.

Chimecho giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"OK! Vulpix, Chimecho and I dare you to…kiss Chatot!"

Vulpix went pale.

"Wh-What?"

"That's right! Kiss Chatot!"

"Yeah, and we're not talking about a little peck on the cheek, make out with him for a minute or two!"

Vulpix froze.

"B-But, can't I do s-something else?"

"But Vulpix, you promised!"

That was true. She did promise.

"B-But…Chatot? He-He's kinda old isn't he?"

"Only a couple of years!"

"St-Still…"

"Come on Vulpix, you have to do it. We did our dares."

Vulpix thought for a long time.

"Urk…f-fine…"

Vulpix went out of the room.

Chimecho and Sunflora fell on the floor laughing.

"Wow! That was a good one Sunflora!"

"Yeah…"

…

"Say, Sunflora?"

"Hm?"

"Why did Vulpix leave?"

"I don't know…"

…

"Wait, you don't think that Vulpix is really going to…"

"Oh no…"

The two ran out of the room.

"WAIT VULPIX! WAIT!"

* * *

><p>"Oh…what am I doing…it's to late now…I did promise…" Vulpix thought.<p>

She finally went up to Chatot.

"Uh…um…Chatot?"

"Hm? Oh hello Vulpix! I hope you make good money today. Keep exploring!"

"Um…yeah…"

"Is something wrong Vulpix?"

She stared at Chatot's eyes.

"V-Vulpix?"

Vulpix quickly put her paws on Chatot's chest. He squawked.

"V-Vulpix! W-What are y-you d"

But before he could finish, Vulpix pressed her lips on Chatot's beak.

_Only for a minute now…_

Chatot's eyes widened.

_55…54…53…_

Vulpix went deeper. She moved her tongue around Chatot's mouth. She felt his tongue. Vulpix shivered.

_48…47…46…_

Vulpix felt Chatot's wings on her shoulders.

_25…24…23…_

Chatot slowly pushed Vulpix away. His wings were still on her shoulders.

They stared at each other for a long time. Vulpix wanted to cry.

"V-Vulpix…!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh Chimecho! V-Vulpix! She actually d-did it!"<p>

"Oh no…Sunflora!"

"What? I didn't know that she was going to do it! It was just a joke!"

"Ooh…what should we do?"

* * *

><p>Chatot turned to see if anyone saw what happened. He squawked. Everyone was staring at them. Their eyes were widened, and their mouths were open.<p>

"Oh no…"

"Um…Chatot?"

Chatot squawked, _again_.

"G-Guildmaster!"

"Chatot…I need to talk with you for one moment…"

Chatot turned pale.

"Y-Yes Guildmaster…"

The two went in Wigglytuff's chamber. Everyone was staring at Vulpix. Tears were coming down her face.

"V-Vulpix! Wait!" said Chimecho.

But Vulpix didn't care. She climbed up the ladder and went out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Oh..."<p>

"Uh, guys? Did you see what I saw?" asked Bidoof.

"Yep."

"What's going on? Why did Vulpix do that?" asked Corphish.

"I have NO IDEA." Loudred said.

Chimecho and Sunflora were crying.

"HEY! Why are YOU GUYS crying?"

"It's all our fault!"

"Yeah…"

Everyone looked confused.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow…Do you like it? I was going to write more for this chapter, but it's already pretty long. Please review! Thanks!**


	3. What's going on?

"Please Chatot, what's going on?"

"G-Guildmaster, I-I, I have n-no idea what j-just happened. Ok?"

Wigglytuff was confused.

"Ok then, why were you kissing her?"

"I WASN'T! SHE WAS KISSING ME!"

Wigglytuff looked sad.

"Chatot, if you're having a relationship with one of our guild members, you should have told me."

"But Guildmaster, I'm not! I do find her very charming, but I would never do such a thing!"

That didn't convince Wigglytuff.

"Chatot, everyone saw what happened."

"W-Well not everyone. You see…Riolu, he's off doing a mission."

"Oh."

"Please Guildmaster, no one else shall hear what happened today."

"Ok. Where's Vulpix?"

"She ran off. I'll go and find her."

Chatot left the chamber.

* * *

><p>"Please Sunflora, stop crying,"<p>

Bidoof tried his best to comfort Sunflora.

"If we didn't dare Vulpix to kiss Chatot, none of this would have happened," Chimecho said sadly.

"Wait, you dared her?" asked Croagunk.

* * *

><p>Everyone (except for Dugtrio) was in Vulpix's old room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why did you dare her?" asked Corphish.<p>

"W-We w-were j-j-just playing T-Truth or Dare, and I, w-we, I d-didn't know th-that Vulpix would actually do it. It w-was just a joke."

Every time Sunflora talked, she choked up.

"Really? Oh, good. I actually thought that Vulpix and Chatot really liked each other." Bidoof said.

"Why would THEY LIKE each other?" asked Loudred.

"Oh gee, well, remember when Riolu, Vulpix and Chatot went exploring in Brine Cave?"

"YEAH,"

"Well, maybe Vulpix and Chatot had some quality bonding time there…"

"Quality bonding time? YEAH RIGHT!"

"I don't know Loudred, maybe Bidoof's right," said Corphish.

"That's insane!" said Sunflora.

"You know guys, I always thought that Vulpix loved _Riolu_. Is it just me?" asked Croagunk.

"No. I ALWAYS thought that Vulpix LOVED Riolu too," said Loudred.

"Where did Vulpix go anyway?" asked Diglett.

* * *

><p>Chatot looked all over Treasure Town.<p>

"Oh hello Chatot! How are things at the guild?" asked Kangaskhan.

"Fine, fine, look, I'm here to ask if you've seen Vulpix around here."

"Vulpix? Um, no, I haven't. Why?"

"She's missing."

"Oh dear. Well, if I see her, I'll let you know right away."

"Thank you."

Chatot went to Xatu and the Kecleon Brothers, but they didn't help.

He then went to Marowak Dojo.

* * *

><p>"C-Customer!"<p>

"Hello Marowak, have you seen Vulpix?"

"Uh, no but, you're welcome to train here now."

This got Chatot furious.

"Train? You want me to train? I AM LOOKING FOR A MISSING GUILD MEMBER! I HAVE NO TIME FOR TRAINING!"

"Oh."

Chatot left the Dojo furiously.

* * *

><p>He decided to go to Sharpedo Bluff next.<p>

He went inside. Nope. She wasn't there. But there was something that caught his eye.

It was a picture of Riolu and Vulpix when they were an official exploration team. They looked so happy.

"I can't waste any time, I have to look for her." Chatot thought.

* * *

><p>Chatot looked everywhere. Except for one place.<p>

He went to the beach and he saw Vulpix sitting and her feet were in the water. She gazed at the beautiful sunset.

Chatot stood right next to her.

"Vulpix…"

"This is where I met Riolu…I miss him…"

Chatot sat next to her.

"Please Vulpix, tell me what's going on."

Vulpix stared at the Pokemon.

"I'm sorry what I did, Chatot. It was just a dare. I-I do, respect you, and I-I appreciate what you did for me and Riolu in Brine Cave."

Chatot smiled.

"If you didn't block that attack…Riolu and I wouldn't be here…"

Vulpix then gave him a hug. He was surprised at first, but he returned the hug happily.

"Vulpix, I want you to take a few days off, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is really short, sorry! Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Sunset

Vulpix stayed in Sharpedo Bluff. It was quite boring, but Chatot said it would be best.

* * *

><p>And it was really awkward back at the guild.<p>

* * *

><p>Chatot cleared his throat.<p>

"Look everyone, about what happened yesterday. Vulpix and I are _not _having a relationship. And I told her to take a few days off. Please don't tell anyone else what happened. Alright?"

"Um, Chatot?"

"Yes Diglett?"

"What about Riolu? Don't you think that he should know? He is the leader of Team Aura Blaze."

"…"

* * *

><p>A few days went by and Vulpix mostly spent her time talking to the Pokemon in Treasure Town.<p>

"Hello Vulpix!"

"Hello Kecleon!"

"What would you like today?"

"Um, I'll take one Apple, two Oran Berries and one Lum Berry please!"

"Alright then. There you go!"

"Thank you!"

Vulpix went back to Sharpedo Bluff. She made herself a salad for lunch with the groceries that she bought. Once she finished, she took a little nap.

_One more day until Riolu comes back…One…One more…day…_

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

"Phew, that was harder than I expected. I better put these items in storage," Riolu thought, "I'll stop by the guild first."

Riolu went to the guild.

* * *

><p><em>Whose footprint? Whose footprint?<em>

_The footprint is…Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!_

_REALLY? Come on IN Riolu!_

Riolu entered and he went to the second floor.

"Hey buddy!" said Loudred.

"Hi Riolu!"

"Hey guys! It's nice to see you again! Um, where's Chatot?"

Loudred and Diglett went pale.

"Ch-Chatot? Why do you need to see Chatot?" asked Diglett.

"To tell him I cleared the dungeon, why? Is something wrong?"

"N-No, he's in Wigglytuff's chamber."

"Ok, are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Yep! Nothing's wrong! It's not like ANYTHING happened here while you were gone!" said Loudred.

Riolu was confused.

"Something happened here?"

"NO!" said Loudred and Diglett.

"Um…Ok, thanks…I guess."

Riolu went to Wigglytuff's chamber.

"Phew…THAT was CLOSE."

"Way to go Loudred, you almost told him."

"Oh SHUT UP."

* * *

><p><em>Knock! Knock!<em>

"Come in!"

Riolu entered.

"Hello Guildmaster, hello Chatot. I cleared the dungeon!"

"Good, very good!" said Chatot.

"Um, by the way, where's Vulpix?"

Wigglytuff and Chatot froze.

"Uh, Guildmaster? Chatot?"

"Look Riolu, it was really nice to see you again but you have to leave now."

Chatot started pushing Riolu out the door.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?"

"Goodbye!"

Chatot slammed the door.

"What's going on?"

Riolu looked around the room.

"Where is everyone?"

"Psst! Psssst! Over here Riolu!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Chimecho! Did something happen when I left? Everyone is acting strange."

"Um…follow me."

* * *

><p>Everyone was in Riolu and Vulpix's old room. (Except for Dugtrio.)<p>

"Um, hey guys, why is everyone here?"

"Look, Riolu, everyone has agreed that we should tell you. Sit," said Chimecho.

Riolu sat on one of the beds.

"Tell me what? Where's Vulpix?"

"We'll get to that," said Sunflora.

"When you left, something happened here."

"Yeah I can tell."

"We think it's best that we tell _you_," said Diglett.

"You see, this is how it started. Vulpix, Chimecho and I were playing Truth or Dare, and Chimecho and I dared Vulpix to kiss Chatot,"

Riolu's eyes widened.

"And, I didn't know that Vulpix would actually do it, and,"

"W-Wait, wait. Vulpix _actually_ _kissed_ Chatot?"

"Well…_making out_, describes it better," said Croagunk.

"!"

"Please Riolu, it's all our fault."

Riolu wasn't listening.

"Where is she?"

"Uh, Chatot told us that Vulpix was taking a few days off," said Bidoof.

Riolu left the room.

…

"That went well…"

* * *

><p>Riolu went to Sharpedo Bluff. Nope. She wasn't there. But the place did look nice. Everything was clean and organized. Riolu looked outside. It was getting late.<p>

"I didn't go to the beach yet," Riolu thought, "I'll go there."

When Riolu arrived at the beach, he saw Vulpix gazing at the sunset.

Riolu went up to Vulpix. She didn't even notice him.

"Hey…"

"Huh? Oh! Oh my gosh! Riolu! You're back!"

"Yep."

The two were silent.

"So…how was the dungeon?"

"Fine. It was harder than I expected, though."

"Oh."

…

"Oh yeah! I forgot!"

Riolu took out a shiny orb out of the Treasure Bag.

"I found this at the top of the dungeon."

"What is it?"

"It's called a Space Globe. It's for you."

"Oh really? Thank you so much Riolu! It's really pretty."

The two talked for a while about Riolu's mission.

* * *

><p>"So…the guys at the guild told me what happened between you and Chatot."<p>

Vulpix went pale.

"R-Riolu, I,"

Riolu waited for an answer.

"Riolu, I have _no _feelings for Chatot whatsoever. H-He can be somewhat hotheaded and he gets paranoid really easily."

"Yeah, I know. I found it hard to believe at first."

…

Vulpix felt uncomfortable. Now was the perfect time to tell Riolu how she felt. No one was around. But what if Riolu doesn't feel the same way? She would be crushed. But she couldn't hide it forever.

"Um…Riolu?"

"Hm?"

_No…I can't do this…No! You have to!_

"Riolu…I, the thing is…"

"What's wrong?"

"I, the truth is…"

_Ooh…why is this so hard? Just tell him how you feel!_

"I-I,"

Riolu held Vulpix's paws. She blushed.

"Vulpix. What's wrong?"

_NOW! Do it NOW!_

"I-I love you!"

Riolu's jaw dropped.

"Ever since you agreed to form an exploration team, I-I, and when we were at Temporal Tower, I-I thought, that I lost you forever, and I-I,"

But before she could finish her sentence, Riolu pressed his lips on hers. He held her tightly. Vulpix slowly closed her eyes.

_Ooh…Is this really happening?…Oh Riolu…_

* * *

><p>Riolu blushed deeply.<p>

"Um, heh! I-I love you too, Vulpix…I always did…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Riolu kissed her again. Vulpix happily kissed her partner back.

* * *

><p>The Krabby started to blow bubbles.<p>

Vulpix rested her head on Riolu's chest.

"The sunset…it's so beautiful…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>"I love you Riolu…"<p>

"I love you too, Vulpix…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? I'm sorry if my chapters are short. I might make another story about Team Aura Blaze. Please review! Thank you so much!**


End file.
